1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window surround molding for an automotive vehicle door. More particularly, the present invention relates to a window surround molding and a retainer clip for securing and stabilizing the window surround molding on a vehicle door frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicle door assemblies include a door frame having a window opening and a glass window. The window can be selectively raised to close the window opening and lowered to open the window opening. A window surround molding is commonly affixed to the door frame around the window opening as a decorative feature. Conventional window surround moldings are generally extruded and retainer clips are used for attaching the extruded window surround moldings to a periphery of the window opening. One known disadvantage with conventional window surround moldings that are mounted to the door frame with retainer clips is that the retainer clips allow the window surround molding to tilt or pull away from the door frame.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a window surround molding and retainer clip that securely attaches the window surround molding to a door frame and prevents the window surround molding from rocking or tilting.